Maya Lopez
by RosePotter123
Summary: "Glee wasn't that bad as my sister made it to be, it was actually kinda fun dancing and singing but there was a few setbacks. When your sister wants you too quit Glee Club and join another group"-Maya Lopez is a freshman in season three.
1. Chapter 1

"You smell like yesterday's leftovers" Maya winkled her nose at her sister who was covered in lunch food.

"Don't remind me. I need you to join Glee Club" Santana said flicking a piece of lettuce our of her hair

"Uh why because if I remember you didn't want me to join Glee Club" said Maya, shutting her locker and walking down the hall. Santana sighed jogging up to her

"That's because I didn't want you to get hurt, your my sister and I'm suppose to protect you and I can't protect you when your Glee Club" Santana sighed"But no one is joining and we need people desperately, and since your a cheerio now you won't get bagged out by being in Glee Club.

"I don't know, what if I'm not good enough" Maya said worried, biting her lip.

"Oh come on, your a Lopez. We Lopez's are good at everything and your my sister. I've also heard you sing in the shower and your good, nearly as good as Berry. No where near me of course" Santana smirked bumping her shoulder with Maya who smiled rolling her eyes"Come on you know wanna"

"Okay, okay. Lead the way satan" Maya laughed.

Santana gave her sister a shocked look"How do you know about that"

"Please it's highschool" Maya said like it was obvious

* * *

Mr Schuester grimaced wiping down the purple piano and groaned when he got a whiff of the school cafeteria food.

Artie rolled past on his wheelchair that was covered with spagetti and other types of food"I thought slushees were bad...but spagetti sauce in the is so much worse"

"I have pepperoni in my bra" Brittany said looking down her Cheerios top.

"Those are your nipples" Santana said walking into the choir room"I'd like to introduce you to the new Glee Club member"

The Glee Club snapped there heads and looked to the cheerio beside Santana and gaped. The cheerio looked exactly like Santana, thick black hair that was pulled into a pony tail, full lips and cheeks. There was some differences the other cheerio was taller that Santana and had light chocolate brown eyes rather than Santana's dark brown.

"Uh Santana why does she look like you" Mercedes asked blinking

"Because she's my sister, she's a freshman so she just got here" Santana told them shrugging

"Hi I'm Maya" Mays nodded not bothering to wave or move from Santana's side

"Maya" Brittany squealed launching her self at the younger Lopez who caught her suprised"I thought Santana cloned herself"

"No it's me Britt" Maya laughed hugging the blonde back

"Why haven't we met her before" Rachel asked eyeing Maya suspiciously.

"Because hobbit I don't like you. And the only people who know is Quinn and Brittany, no else knows her becuse Maya's always out whenever some comes over" Santana sneered

"Well this is great Santana but can she sing" Mr Schuester said putting down the trash can looked hopefully at Maya

"She's my sister Mr Schue of course she can sing" Santana said offended"Maya show how good you are"

Maya rolled her eyes at her sisters order but nodded and walked over to the and whispering in there ears as the Glee Club all sat down waiting to listen to Maya sing eagerly.

Maya walked to the centre of the room and took a deep breath sparing a glance to Santana who nodded at her smiling.

_living in a perfect world_  
_where everybody's beautiful_  
_but no one knows who you are_  
_everyones a perfect ten_  
_almost a superstar_  
_how can you compare yourself to them_  
_it seems the way she looks is so plastic_  
_how tragic ohh_  
_but there's more to life than what you see_  
_look in the mirror carefully_  
_in time were gonna get it right_

_you got the power to be_  
_anything that you wanna be_  
_wanna be baby gotta be_  
_if you only look a little deeper_  
_give yourself room to grow_  
_ohh_  
_because you're beautiful_  
_beautiful beautiful_  
_because your beautiful_

_people get caught up in fortune and fame_  
_i dont believe that_  
_were one and the same_  
_trying to be just like that_  
_girl in the magazine_

_you got that power to be_  
_just anything that you wanna be_  
_wanna be baby gotta be_  
_if you only look a little deeper_  
_give yourself room to grow_

_cause you got the power to be anything that_  
_anything that you wanna be yeah_  
_anything that you wanna be yeah_  
_look a little deeper_  
_ohh yeah_  
_because you're beautiful_

Maya ended the song panting slightly smiling as everyone cheered looking pleased even a frowning Rachel joined only clapping twice before stopping.

"That was good, but nowhere as good as me"

A girl stood in the doorway holding a white handbag smiling. Maya gave the girl a shocked look and quickly grabbed Santana arm seeing the furious looks on her face.

"In the cafeteria you guys sucked ass" the girl said

"I'm sorry and you are" Maya asked sneering, glaring at the girl who just smiled sweetly.

"I'm Sugar Motta."she said walking into the choir room"And I have self-diagnosed Asperger's...so I can pretty say as much as I want like a diplomats daughter."

Mr Scuhester tried to keep the freaked out look off his face as he looked at Sugar"How can we help you, Sugar?"

"Here's the deal. I'm awesome, and I want to be a big, big star"Sugar said gaining a worried look from Rachel."And when I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria"Mr Schuester gave the Glee Club a knowing look.

"...I thought "I am so much better than you."Mr Schuester knowing look dropped and gave a offended look to Sugar"Sorry. Aspergers"

"Well, great. You see guys? You have inspired another audition, good job" Mr Schuester clapped. The Glee Club clapped as well looking confused the only person who didn't clap was Santana who still looked ready to launch herself at Sugar and Maya who was pulling Santana to sit down next to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do?. You know, take your time. Whenever your ready"Mr Schuester said as Sugar walked forward

"Sugar Motta. Why does that name sound familiar" Kurt whispered to them.

"Properly because her dads loaded. I'm pretty sure he's the one that gave Glee Club the purple pianos" Maya told them whispering back as Sugar stood in the centre of the room.

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy" Sugar said turning to the band and nod. Mr Schuester smiled nodding thinking it was good that she was being bold.

"Hit it hottie" Sugar smiled before turning around so her back was facing the Glee Club. The piano stated playing Bluesy Pop.

Finn smiled at Rachel oblivious at the worried look she had on her face before picking carrot behind his ear and threw away from him

Santana and Maya had identical horrified expressions watching Sugar as she moved her bum side to side, Santana and Maya exchanged looks before looking back.

_The minute you walked into the joint_

Kurt leant back in his seat opening his mouth as Mercedes stopped picking food from her clothes to look up. Sugar was singing off key, far far off key.

_I could see you were a man of distinction_

Mr Schuester lost the gleefull expression as his face dropped dramatically staring at Sugar as she pointed at him singing

_A real big spender good looking, so refined _

Rachel looked down smiling relieved before looking up again loosing her smile but there was still a pleased glint in her eye

_Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind_

Artie frowned murmuring"Her ears should get to park in my handicapped spot".Tina and Mike just watched with opened mouths

_Spend Oh a little time _

Brittany grinned nodding along as Sugar sang getting wierd look from Puck

_With me me..._

Sugar finished with her arms raised like she expected a applause

"Holy sh- Sugar." Mr Schuester quickly said.

Sugar smiled pleased at Mr Schuester response and grabbed her handbag"Text me re: our rehearsal skedge"

Mr Schuester nodded looking lost"Of course"

Rachel kicked his chair from behind hissing"Mr Schue, stop talking"

"Okay. Uh, Sugar?" Rachel continued in a louder voice smiling fakely"We'll be in touch."

"Thank you. Bye."Sugar smiled walking out before stopping and messing up the piano guys hair, giving Glee Club one last smile and walked out.

"Okay. I think I speak for everyone when I say-never gonna happen" Rachel said getting nods from everyone else

"She was so high pitch, I'm suprised dogs haven't come running yet" Maya said crossing her arms. Santana sent a smile her sisters way pleased.

"Guys, I know she was a little rough...but we have always had the policy that anyone who tries out gets in."Mr Schuester reminded them

"You're not doing her any good sheltering Sugar from the truth, okay? Highschool is where you learn it's survival of the fittest. She's going to drag the New Directions down, and that's not fair...for those of us who don't want to to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town. You said the other day that you would od anything to get us to nationals,okay...and she is gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, she's gonna kill all of our chances." Rachel frantically said and leant back in her seat crossing her arms and legs

Maya leant over Santana"How did you say that much without breathing"

* * *

Coach Sylvester walked into the gym over to the judging table where Santana and Maya already sat, a empty space between them

"Ladies, the key to successful Cheerios trouts is in brutal honesty" She told them sitting between them"Actually, maybe just brutality...as I have no intention of bringing anyone new in but young Lopez. I just basically want to see people cry, hit it"

A girl with freaky grin on her face moved her arms dancing making Maya cringe

"We're you dropped on your head as a baby" she asked eyeing her

Santana gave the girl skating on roller blades a weird look as she rolled near her"What is wrong with you?"

After watching a guy strangle himself with his own leg, and countless other weird performances they were surprised to see Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury walk in looking smug.

"Well, well, well. Wavy Gravy, Dr. Zaius. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Coach Sylvester asked looking at them

"Candidate Sylvester." Mr Schuester said. Miss Pillsbury raised her phone turning it on with a beep"I think you could use a little showbiz sparkle". He threw gold sparkles at her face making Santana and Maya lean back so they didn't get hit.

"Every tiny grain of this glitter.."he walked around the table throwing more gold sparkle on Coach Sylvester"represents a kid whose dream won't come true...if you get elected and end the school arts programs. John F. Kennedy once said the arts are the roots of our culture. The arts enrich our lives and help achieve kids achieve in all walks of life"

"Sue Sylvester.." Mr Schuester poured all the gold glitter over Coach Sylvester who just sat there"You just got glitter bombed"

"You get that"Mr Schue asked Miss Pillsbury who nodded before they both ran out of the gymnasium.

Santana and Maya looked at Coach Sylvester warily ready for her to go off but Coach Sylvester just there there calmly

"I need the two of you to escort me to my hyperbaric chamber...as I have glitter in my eyes" Coach Sylvester told them her eyes closed

Maya looked away smirking covering her mouth to stop her self from laughing

* * *

"Why did you have to set fire to the purple piano" Maya whispered to Santana making sure no one heard there conversation

"Look Coach Sylvester made me do it" Santana shrugged it off but she looked a little guilty

"What if Mr Schue kicks you out of Glee Club" Maya asked nervously

"Than he kicks me out, I don't want you to quit if he does. Glee Club is making you happy and I'm not going to reck it" Santana said, there conversation stopped as Blaine walked in followed by Mr Schuester

"Gentleman let's hear it for Glee Club's newest member, Blaine Anderson." Mr Schuester said clapping Blaine on the shoulder

"Thanks so much, everyone. I'm so thrilled to be here. It's going to be a great year. I can feel it. We're all gonna go to nationals"Blaine grinned at them making them cheer and clap except Finn who looked confused

"Is there a problem guys?"Mr Schuester asked them but was looking pointly at Finn.

"I just want Blaine to know that we're not the know where not into bells and whistles...or hall hogging you know?"Finn said

"Get your briefs out of a twist Finnocence and deal with that Blaine is going to be here"Maya snapped glaring at him

Blaine sat down next to Maya seeing that she was defending him and also becuase she was close to Kurt"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, yeah. You set a bonfire in our courtyard"Finn told him

"Actually, doorknob, that was an act of political protest"Santana said not seeing the warning look Maya sent her

"Which leads me to the next order of business."Mr Schuester walked over to Santana"Santana, you need to leave. It was you and the Cheerios who set fire to our piano. How could you do that"

"M-Mr. Schue, Sue made me"Santana said defending her self

"Brittany didn't do it, Maya didn't either. Your banned from Glee. Don't come back unless you can be as loyal to this club...as the rest of the people in this group."Mr Schuester raided his hand to the door looking at Santana

Maya was about to open her mouth but Santana touched her arm shaking her head slightly and got up"You know what? I could use a break"she gave Mr Schuester a look before walking out the door

"You know Mr Schue. Good for you"Mercedes said getting a scathing look from Maya"It's about time we got some allegiance up in here"

Rachel nodded looking at everyone but quickly looked away when Maya glared at her

"I said it before and I will say it again. We want to win nationals this year we need to be united."Mr Schuester

"I think you were a bit to much united Mr Schue last year that's why you guys lost nationals isn't it"Maya reminded them still sore about her sister leaving

Mr Schuster cleared his throat ignoring the queastion and looked at Rachel"Rachel, you had an announcement?"

"Yeah"Rachel nodded standing up"Um, after pushing the envelope last year...I strongly believe that we should secure the rights...to a, shall we say, less controversial show for our school musical"

"Wait for it-West Side Story."Rachel grinned

"Is that the one with the cats?"Brittany asked confuwe'd but was ignored

"And it just so happens to have a lead role...that showcases my talent essence perfectly: Maria."Rachel continued

"For which there will be open auditions, right?"Mercedes asked making Rachel look at her and sit down"Because Mercedes is feeling extremely pretty this year."

Mr Schuester smiled"Kurt, you had something to right?"

Kurt grinned nearly leaping of his chair"Right. Kurt Hummel is wading into McKinley High's shark infested political waters...and running for senior class president. And I will thank you for advance for your votes"

"Kurt might actually win, the only person I know who's running for it is the hockey captain and he's a total jerk whose hair is a mullet."Maya told them wincing at the word mullet

"Okay. So much excitement. Now let's rehearse"Mr Schuester said clapping his hands

"Look what they did to us Mr Schue"Tina spoke up"Just like these purple pianos...they ripped out our guts, threw crap all over us and burned us up."

"Nice going girl Chang, for bringing our excitement down"Maya scoffed rolling her eyes

"Yeah. We got hit pretty hard"Mr Schuester said walking to the last remaining piano"But this pianos ars still making music. And so are we."

"Mr Schue, as always, you and I are on the exact same page"Rachel smiled getting up and walking over to the piano as it started

You can't stop an avalanche,  
As it races down the hill,  
You can try to stop the seasons girl...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's what you missed on Glee. Quinn's got a new look and a new crowd of skanks. Santana got her sister Maya and Kurt got Blaine to join New Directions which is good because Santana got kicked out and Sugar Motta wasn't good enough to get in. McKinley's doing West Sode Story and Kirt and Rachel need the leads so they can get into NYADA. Sue's using her run for Congress to come after the arts. Believe it or not still not a fan of the Glee Club. And that's what you missed on Glee._**

* * *

Kurt fixed his hair in the mirror of his locker as the school bell rang while the picture of Blaine hanging on the door of his locker. He looked up as he saw Brittany and Maya walk up to him smiling.

"Hey Kurt, we really like your outfit" Maya complimented stopping in front of him making him smile

"And we think your like fabulous. And we just love everything you do" Brittany continued smiling happily

"Why, thank you Maya, Britt." Kurt said suprised but pleased

"Okay, we really want to run your campaign for president. Out of all the kids in your school, I think you are the biggest unicorn" Brittany told him shrugging as Maya nodded along with but stopped as she said unicorn getting a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked also confused

"When a pony does a good deed, he gets a horn and he becomes a unicorn, and he pops our cotton candy until he forgets he's magical. And than his horn falls off. And black unicorns become zebras" Brittany said oblivious to the shocked looks Maya and Kurt sent her

"Oh, that's-that's a terrifying story" Kurt stuttered closing his locker and began to walk off.

"No, it's not. No-Okay. No"Brittany murmered catching up to Kurt as Maya linked arms with him on his other side

"What Britt means is that, Santana told me you went through hell last year and you never gave up on being you" Maya said trying to explain Brittnay's theory to him.

"And I've slept with a lot of people and me and Maya are popular so we think we can get you mega votes" Brittany stated looking at Kurt

"Than why don't you two just run?"Kurt asked frowning

"I'm not smart enough"Brittany said sadly pouting

"And I'm just a freshman"Maya reminded Kurt. Kurt smiled nodding to himself and turned to them

"Well, Maya, Britt. I have to say I'm-I'm flattered. And really excited"Kurt chuckled grinning

"Cool. Okay, we'll come over after school and we'll work on your campaign posters"Maya said smiling

"We have a lot of great ideas"Brittany told Kurt linking arms with Maya grinning

"Great"Kurt said"Great I'll-I'll see you then"he waved at them before walking off with a spring in his step

"Sweet"Brittany whispered to Maya who bumped her with her shoulder

* * *

Mr Schuester walked into the choir room clapping his hands making Puck who was at the piano strumming his guitar stop

"All right, New Directions! Big news."Mr Schuester called out makin them all stop talking. Mr Schuester clapped Puck on the back making him stand up from the piano and sit with the others

"As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline came in second last year at nationals"Mr Schuester reminded them making Rachel clap silently smiling

"The only good thing to come out of that lost weekend"Finn said but was immediately hit in the side by Rachel"And beside us getting back together"he quickly said

"Well, the boosters at Carmel...don't donate tens of thousands of dollers every year o come in second. So they fired Dustin Goolsby"Mr Schuester grinned looking smug

"So handsome"Artie mumbled

"And there having trouble finding a new coach. Seems that no one wants to take on that pressure cooker."Mr Schuester continued saying

"That means they're vulnerable"Maya said smirking from her spot next to Brittany and Kurt.

Mr Schuester nodded pointing to Maya"Yes. And if we work hard enough, we can beat them. Which is why I relized that, um, I can't direct the musical this year"

Rachel's face changed to one of panic"Mr Schue you-you can't cancel the musical. My New York dreams depend on it"

"I'm not canceling it"Mr Schuester assured Rachel"I'm just not directing it. My soul focus has to be in here. Nationals, nationals, nationals"he repeated moving to the white board and wrote booty camp"It's not just me that's going to focus harder this year. I've been to easy in you. So everyday after choir practise...I'm instituting a mandatory Booty Camp so that we can work our dancing"

Rachel looked at Finn who raised a eyebrow knowingly

"Now, it's not for all of you-just the people that I think need help."Mr Schuester continued moving over to them."Like-"

"Finn" Finn said nodding getting a smile from Mr Schuester

"How did you know. And Puckerman"Puck looked up from his guitar frowning"Hummel"

"I must protest"Kurt said raising a hand looking offended

"You kind of have one move, Kurt"Mike said looking at him"It's like this sashay thing and it's super distracting"

"Jones"Mr Schuester said looking at Mercedes who opened her mouth shocked

"What?"she exclaimed and raised a finger in front of her shaking"Hell to the nizzy-no"

Brittany laughed making Maya hit her lightly smiling

"You told me once you were Beyonce. You don't think she spends extra time in the dance studio"Mr Schuester asked getting a eye roll from Mercedes

"Mike Chang has offered to be my assistant"Mr Schuester said getting a eager look from Mike. Puck raised his hand but was shut down by Mr Schuester who said"And yes, Puckerman, it is mandatory"

"Mr Schuester"Blaine raised his hand"Would you mind if I dropped by? I really need to catch with you guys"

"Yeah Mr Schue I'm gonna come too"Maya told him getting a proud look from Mr Schuester

"Okay, I'm glad that you're so concerned with our special needs members, but what about me?"Rachel said getting offended looks"Who's gonna direct the musical?"

"Shut it hobbit"Maya snarled not at least happy about being called special need member

"Ladies and Gentleman"Mr Schuester said loudly getting Maya and Rachel's attention before they could fight"Your co-musical directors. Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste"he said pointing to the door

Ms. Pillsbury walked in first followed by the hulking figure of Coach Bieste"Now Ms. Pillsbury did such a good job helping me out with Rocky Horror last year...that I knew she could handle the job"

"I'm here to keep the football guys in line. I've also talked them into playing the jets"Coach Bieste said

Finn smiled impressed but Rachel was far from it"Mr Schue, with all do respect to Ms Pillsbury and Coach Beiste, this is crazy. They have absolutely zero experience in directing a musical"

"Not true. In collage I was in A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum. I played the forum" Coach Beiste said

Tina nodded but stopped furrowing her eyebrow together and frowned confused

"The teachers at this school are aready overworked and unfortunately a lot of them agree wth Sue that the arts are a waste of time. Besides there are gonna have some help. I'be decided to include a student director this year."Mr Schuester told them

Rachel smiled putting her hands to her chest"Mr Schue, I am honoured but Barbra was 40 when she directed herself in Yenti, so it's just-it's too soon"

Brittany frowned saying"I hate you".

"Ohh. Your not the only one"Maya chuckled bitterly

Mr Schuester looked awkward"I was actually hoping that Artie would take the job."he said looking at Artie who looked suprised

"Me? I've developed my whole persona around conflict avoidance."he protested

"Artie, you'be made short films. Directing is your dream. You can do it"Tina said smiling from behind Artie who looked at everyone

"I'm in"Artie agreed finally making everyone cheer

"Alright, that's what I like to hear buddy"Mr Schuester said

* * *

They were in Kurt's room looking at the bright pink posters no Kurt's bed as they talked about the campaign

"Okay"Brittany said playing with the toy horn on her head"We're going to make 100,000 copies of each poster. Amd than we'll give each student a swag bag full of this"

Kurt looked over to Brittany who now sat next to Maya. His face full of panic. Brittany oblivious to the look pulled out everything from the red shiny bag revealing shiny heels and CDs with other girly things

"Where going to call it "Kurt Hummel's Buldging Pink Fun Sack"."Brittany told them. Maya snorted and quickly covered her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

Kurt sighed picking up a red heel"I-You know, I...don't know what to say"

"That happens to me all the time. My lips move, but only dust comes out."Brittany assured him

"You know, I appreciate the enthusiasm...but you, know its just all wrong"Kurt said clapping his akwardly

"Yeah, maybe we could tone it down Britt. And I'm sure Kurt"Maya said pointing to him"Has some fantastic ideas"

"Yes, um Maya-Maya is right"Kurt chuckled akwardly"I think it's it a tad too..."

"Unicorn"Brittany said helpfully

"Gay"Kurt blurted out"I feel like I might as well have a big neon sign above my head...that says,"Gay-diddy-gay, g-gay-gay-gay!"

"You'll need a long extension cord, but I love it"Brittany said smiling not really understanding

"I'm joking"Kurt said

Brittany frowned looking down moving side to side"Well, next time you make a joke nudge me in the ribs or, like, honk a horn or something"

"Look, I-I just don't want be known as, you know, "Kurt Hummel, Homo."

Brittany frowned tilting her head"What's wrong with that. Look, 99% of the kids at this school...are either freaks or closet freaks. The captain of the football squad...he gets the job but doesn't represent the people. That's why we need a unicorn"

"And I agree with that sentiment"Kurt said"I just want something you know toned down like Maya said"he pointed to Maya"I did come up with a campaign poster too"

Kurt turned around picking up the poster. Brittany pouted looking disappointed making Maya get up from the bed and rub her shoulder giving her a small.

Kurt turned back around unrolling the poster of him smiling in a black and grey background"Ta-da! Hmm? It's understated, yet elegant."

"It's-It's great Kurt"Maya said looking at it lying

"Thank you. It's inspired, of course by the classic Blackglama fur coats ads. Rumor had ithat Judy Garland-down on her luck and thin as a baby bird-stole her Blackglama mink coat after her photo shoot. And it wasn't even lined yet"Kurt whispered like it was a huge secret

"You should tell that story during your campaign speech. It's, like, so unicorn."Brittany smiled telling him

* * *

Maya stretched her legs watching as Mr Schuester and Mike warmed up. This was the first Booty Camp class and no one was very eager to do it, except Mike, Mr Schuester, Blaine and Maya.

"Listen Mr Schue..."Mercedes said from her spot where she sat on the chairs"I'm all for participating but Shane says I'm more of a park-and-bark and I tend to agree."

Finn stood up from tying his shoelaces and gave her confused look"A what-and-what?"

Mercedes glanced at him"A park-and-bark. I stand centre stage singing the notes no one else can while all of you guys dance around me"she twirled her finger in a circle describing

Mr Schuester walked up to her pulling Mercedes of the the chair"Booty Camp is about all of you dancing, Mercedes, in unison. I mean look at Vocal Adrenaline. When they're in sync-one big terrifying machine-they're unstoppable"he said pulling Maya up from the ground.

"Mike do your thing. Let's go"He said pointing to Mike who stood in front of them

"The jazz square the grapevine, step-touch, the kick ball change, and pivot. We perfect these basics, we'll sin nationals."Mike turned so his back was to them"Grapevine to the right. Five, six, seven, eight."

"I...am...in...hell."Puck said in beat to the piano

"Finn, you look like your stepping on bees"Mike said. Finn few his arms up rolling his eyes annoyed already.

"Come on Mercedes blend"Mike encouraged Mercedes who just huffed

"Your getting Maya"Mike complimented. Maya shot him smile feeling proud of herself

* * *

Kurt walked down the hall feeling numb. He couldn't help but think that he lost his chance in the school play just because he was to delicate...

He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening and quickly walked backed to where a link poster was of a unicorn...he was riding a unicorn, he steeped closer reading the words. We need a unicorn.

He looked to his left seeing Brittany and Maya hanging posters just like the one in front of him on wall. He ripped the poster of the wall and ran over to Brittany and Maya who stopped and looked at him.

"This is not the poster we agreed on!"He exclaimed

Brittany bit her lip"The poster you wanted gave me crippling depression"she defended herself. Maya walked closer so she was beside Brittany knowing if anything happened to her Santana would go off.

"I wanted something toned down"Kurt protested

"This _is _toned down. In the original the unicorn was riding you"Maya said grimacing quickly defending Brittany.

"I don't why your so upset. You're special. You need to embrace it. This is who you are."Brittany said walking closer to Kurt who shook his head his eyes misting over

"I'm not going to win"he whispered. Rachel walked past them and Kurt quickly grabbed her arm pulling her down the hall"Rachel I need you too come with me too the auditoriumand help me audition for Tony again"

Brittany picked up the poster Kurt had dropped as Rachel and Kurt walked off but before she could put it on the wall Kurt whipped around shouting"And stop putting on those posters!"before walking off again

Brittany pouted sadly turning to Maya"We've failed our precious unicorn"

"No. Look this campaign is brilliant"Maya lied wanting to get Brittany happy again

"Really?"Brittany asked doubtful

"Completely. And if Kurt doesn't get it, than he doesn't deserve us as his campaign managers. I mean your the biggest unicorn out there Britt, and Kurt-Kurt just upset maybe his auditions for West Side Story didn't go well and he's taking it out on us"Maya said trying to assure Brittany who smiled

* * *

Maya stood next to Puck away from Kurt not really in the forgiving mood since he hadn't apologised to her and Brittany. They watched as Mike and Mr Schuester danced perfectly with bored and tired looks just wanting to get this over and down with

"That's it."Mr Schuester said clamping hands with Mike"All right, Finn. You got this buddy come on"

"You said that ten minutes ago too"Maya muttered under her breath everyone else had done it except Finn who kept tripping over his feet. And by the expressions on everyone else's face she knew they felt the same.

They watched as Finn tried to follow the steps of Mr Schuester and Mike and he was actually going good, well good for him that is ut just as he it nearly over he tripped over his own feet. Making the others groan annoyed, only stopping at the pointed look Mr Schuester shot them.

"You okay" asked Mr Schuester, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder concerned

"I can't do this"Finn complained strongly believing that he could not do this part of the dance

"You can"Mr Schuester soothed not looking at all worried.

"I can't!"Finn exclaimed.

"Hey, who knows more about dancing, you or me?"Mr Schuester asked, Finn who rolled his eyes

"You."

"That's right. Look I know you can do this, and I believe in you."Mr Schuester said

Finn's lips moved upward nodding slowly"One more time."

Mr Scuhester smiled holding his out"That's right". Finn grabbed Mr Schuester's hand letting him pull him up.

Mercedes exchanged tired looks with Maya, while Puck rolled his eyes beside a blank face Kurt.

"Okay, here we go"Mike said clapping. They watched Finn with eager, hopeful looks as he danced. He was better than before, but he could always slip or trip over. Puck raised his eyebrow as Finn actually spun in a circle without falling on his arse. They cheered as Finn done all of it all relieved they could do something else and also, just a tiny bit proud that Finn actually danced with falling over

There cheers stopped slowly as they saw a newcomer. Quinn stood there, her cropped pink dyed hair gone, now back to her good blonde that was cut perfectly, her black clothes and heavy makeup also gone, she now stood infront of them wearing a nice white dress and heels. Quinn looked at them all anxiously wringing her hands together.

"Can I help you, Quinn?"Mr Schuester asked voicing everyone's thoughts

"I heard this was for people who need help with there dance moves...and want to win nationals."Quinn said nervously

"That's right"Mr Schuester siad nodding

"So, I'm a little rusty. And, uh...would it becool if I join in"Quinn asked looking at them all

"Absolutely"Mr Schuester said looking at Quinn proudly"Welcome back"

Quinn smiled walking over to them.

"Get in here, girl"Mercedes said hugging Quinn tightly"You've been missed"

Quinn smiled and moved onto Maya who just looked at her.

"I can't believe Santana let you join"Quinn spoke first biting her lip unsure of how the younger Lopez thought of her now.

"Well, I never really listened to rules. I make my own. Guess I got it from you"Maya said a smile appearing on her face."Give me some love, Quinn"

Quinn exhaled a relieved breath, hugging the younger girl to her. They both smiled happy to have them back in there lives again.

* * *

Brittany stared at the pink poster of Kurt with a unicorn on his forehead. Maya ran up to her and saw what she was looking at and frowned crossing her arms with a small guilty frown on her face. They saw Kurt down the hall hanging more up and exchanged worried looks and linked there arms together walking to Kurt.

Kurt looked up and smiled atthem oblivious to the worried looks in there faces"Maya, Brittany hey. Look"he pointed chuckling to the poster"You two are completely right. I need to celebrate who I am. And I am unicorn"

Brittany grinned tangling her arm out of Maya and hugged Kurt around the neck"Oh, I love my happy, happy unicorn."

Kurt groaned as Brittany hugged him tightly"Thank you"he rasped out patting her back for her to let him go.

"I'm so proud of you"Brittany said leaning on Maya who smiled weakly

"Yeah, Kurt it's good your caring what people think of you"

"So...what do you say you two come to my place after school and, uh...we'll give eachother oatmeal facials and watch Progect Runaway and you know talk campaign strategy while sampling some of my zero-cal loganberry pumpkin torte?"Kurt asked them grinning

Maya smiled akwardly"That's nice Kurt, for you to ask but Brittany and I are...well we're working on campaign posters"

Kurt blinked confused"Oh, um. I-I already have them."

"No, for _my _campaign."Brittany told him. Making Kurt raise his eyebrows nearly to his hair line shocked"I decided to run to. And Maya is going to be my campaign manager. Cause the last six senior class presidents, they've all be guys...and look where that's got us-you know teetering on a double-dip recession. Beside, I'm also a unicorn and Maya is a bi-corn. Either way, I'm starting to believe in my own magic."

"Good luck, Kurt. We'll see you at the debate okay"Maya said pulling a waving Brittany down the hall with her. Kurt stared at the spot they were just standing and blew out a shaky breath


End file.
